12 października 1997
TVP 1 7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie: Wielka Brytania 7.15 Notowania 7.50 Poranek filmowy 8.15 Teleranek 8.45 "Awantura o Basię" 1/14 - serial prod. polskiej (1996 r.) (z teletekstem) 9.10 "Klan urwisów" - serial prod. USA 9.35 Domosfera 9.45 Dania do podania 10.00 W Starym Kinie: "Morze traw" - film fab. prod. USA 12.00 Anioł Pański - transm. modlitwy Ojca Świętego 12.20 Rozmowy na koniec wieku: Z Krystianem Lupą o tajemnicy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Zwierzęta świata: "Dziennik wielkich kotów" 5/6 - serial dok. prod. ang. (z teletekstem) 14.15 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje: Benefis Jerzego Waldorffa 14.40 Koncert marzeń 15.20 Zaproszenie do Teatru Telewizji: "Spiskowcy" 15.30 Seriale wszech czasów: "Kane i Abel" 2/7 - serial prod. USA (z teletekstem) 16.15 Teledetektyw: Skradziony karzeł (0-70055540) 16.25 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Śmiechu warte 17.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - prog. Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 "Dotyk anioła" 18/21 - serial prod. USA (z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Nowe Przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 "Miłość Sary" 5/6 - serial prod. USA 20.50 Rozwiązanie konkursu Gra o samochód 20.55 Profesjonaliści 21.30 Teledetektyw: Skradziony karzeł (0-70055540) 21.40 Niedzielny wieczór kulturalny (w tym: Goniec / Pegaz) 22.30 Sportowa niedziela 23.20 "Kanalia" - film fab. prod. USA (1994 r., 91 min) 0.50 "Maria Casares wspomina" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 1.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Optimus - sport telegram 7.05 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.35 Film dla niesłyszących: "Miłość Sary" 5/6 - serial prod. USA 8.25 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.30 "Moje trzy córki" 11 - serial prod. USA 10.00 Studio sport: MŚ w kolarstwie 10.20 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "W cieniu Wezuwiusza" - film dok. prod. USA 11.15 Studio sport: MŚ w kolarstwie 11.30 "Zwierzaki Hollywood" 6/10 - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 11.55 Studio sport: MŚ w kolarstwie 12.05 Świat się śmieje: "Orzeł czy reszka" - komedia prod. włoskiej (1978 r., 111 min) 14.00 Studio sport: MŚ w kolarstwie 14.05 30 ton! lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.35 Studio sport: MŚ w kolarstwie 14.45 Powitanie 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 16.05 Miłość, przyjażń i makietka - kabareton zielonogórski 2 16.50 Studio sport: MŚ w kolarstwie 17.05 "Przystanek Alaska" 6/110 - serial prod. USA 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Magia liter - teleturniej 19.05 7 dni świat Wieczór Chopinowski 19.30 Fryderyk Chopin: Koncert f-moll op. 21 20.05 "Legendy i nadzieje" (historia Międzynarodowych Konkursów Pianistycznych im. F. Chopina) 20.55 "Chopin" - film biograficzny 22.00 Panorama 22.35 "Błękitna nuta" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (127 min) 0.40 "Koncert e-moll" - film dok. Krzysztofa Zanussiego 1.05 Optimus - sport telegram 1.10 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 7.50 Twoja Piątka 8.00 Nasz sklepik - ser. 19 8.30 Fakty - Tydzień 9.00 Agro-Fakty 9.30 Animaniacy - ser. 57 9.50 Przygody prosto z wody - ser. anim. 2 10.15 Truskawkowe studio 10.40 Miedź i ekologia - reportaż 11.00 Tajemnicy wszechświat A. Clarka - ser. 11.35 Model TV - progr. dok. 12.00 Weekend z „5", a w nim: 13.15 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.15 Znajomi z zoo 15.10 Ekoludki i Śmiecioroby 15.35 Czarodziejski ołówek 15.40 Świat przyrody - serial 16.30 Lista przebojów 17.00 Jacqueline Bouvier Kennedy - film dok. 18.00 Twoja Piątka 18.10 Fakty 18.45 Rodzina Addamsów 19.30 Wyprawa nad rzekę 6 20.05 Śmiercionośne pieniądze - ser. sensac. 1 21.50 Przepytywanka 22.20 3,2,1 ... start! 23.05 Falstaff - akt 3 Polsat 6.00 Muzyka 6.30 Disco Polo Live 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn programów religijnych 8.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 8.30 Klip klaps - najmłodsza lista przebojów 9.00 Robmson Sucroe (6) - animowany serial przygodowy 9.30 Power Rangers (12) - serial animowany 10.00 Disco Relax 11.05 Pomoc domowa (79) - ameryk. serial komediowy 11.35 Ptaki cierrnstych krzewów (7) - australijski serial obyczajowy 12.35 King Kong żyje - film fab. prod. USA (1986 r., 100 min) 14.30 Rekiny kart - show 15.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 15.30 Piramida - gra-zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Miłość od plerwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Pacific BIue (12/22) - serlal sensacyjny 17.40 Nowe przygody Robm Hooda (6/26) - serial przygodowy 18.35 Dziewięciu wspamaIych - show 19.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 19.50 Anatomia sukcesu 19.55 Herkules 2 (6) - senal fantasy 20.55 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Mężowie i żony - film fab prod USA (1992 r., 103 min) 22.55 Wyniki LOTTO 23.00 Na każdy temat - talk-show 0.05 Magazyn sportowy 1.35 Muzyka 3.35 Pożegnanie TVN 08.00 Filmy anim. dla dzieci 09.00 Odkrywcy - cykl filmów dok. 09.30 MTV specials - program muzyczny 10.00 Teleplotki - magazyn 10.30 Gotuj z Koruniem 11.00 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 11.15 Zielono mi - magazyn ogrodniczy 11.30 Krok w krok - progr. rozr. Briana Scotta 12.00 TVN Fakty - informacje 12.05 Gilette: Benetton Formuła 1 12.30 Raz kozie śmierć - mag. sportów ekstremalnych 13.00 Odkrywcy - cykl filmów dok. 14.00 Moto-cykl czterokołowy - mag. motor. 14.30 Tajemnice natury - cykl filmów dok. 15.00 KINO FAMILIJNE: Tarzan - serial przyg. USA 16.00 Cały ten świat - ciekawoski ze świata 16.15 Eksluzywny wywiad z Joan Collins 16.45 TVN Fakty - informacje 17.00 Kontrwywiady Bigosowej - talk show 17.25 Bilet do Hollywood - wideo show 18.00 KINO FAMILIJNE: Święty spokój mojej mamy - serial pol. 18.15 Minilista przebojów - progr. rozrywkowy 19.20 Pogodowa ruletka 19.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 20.00 Tylko razem z córką - dramat obycz. USA 22.00 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 22.45 Magazyn Super Expressu 23.00 Fakty tygodnia 23.15 TVN Fakty regionalne - informacje 23.30 Gole, punkty, rekordy - mag. sportowy 00.00 Kobiety na skraju załamania nerwowego - komedia hiszp. (1988) 01.35 Tabu - talk show Małgorzaty Domagalik 02.10 Mam prawo - progr. prof. Ewy Łętowskiej 02.15 Horoskop na zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Rody polskie: Dzieduszyccy - reportaż 7.35 Śniadanie z Anną Wandą Głębocką 8.05 Spotkanie z folklorem - Beskidy '97 8.25 Informacje Studia Kontakt 8.40 Magazyn kulturalny 9.00 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut '97 9.45 Spotkanie z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem 10.05 Ludzie listy piszą 10.20 Spotkania na Świebodzkim - Krystian Lupa 11.00 Teatr Familijny: Legenda o św. Wojciechu 11.20 Program dla dzieci 11.45 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z gramatyką: Rzeczownik - liczby 12.00 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci 12.30 Kocie opowieści: Heidi - film anim. dla dzieci 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej mszy św. 14.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 15.00 Zbigniew Górny przedstawia: Klasycy polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej - Anawa i Skaldowie 16.05 Biografie: Ferdynand Goetel - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Prawdziwe przygody prof. Thompsona - serial anim. dla dzieci 17.45 Sport z satelity: Finał I ligi żużla 19.15 Cafe Fusy - program satyryczny 19.45 Dobranocka: Zaczarowany ołówek - film anim. dla dzieci 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Aktorzy prowincjonalni - dramat pol. 22.25 Program na poniedziałek 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Sport z satelity: Gonitwy na Służewcu 23.45 Lista obecności satyryków - Jan Pietrzak - widowisko kabaretowe 2.00 Wiadomości 2.20 Teledyski na życzenie 2.30 Zbigniew Górny przedstawia: Klasycy polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej - Anawa i Skaldowie 3.30 Aktorzy prowincjonalni - dramat pol. 5.15 Panorama 5.45 Lista obecności satyryków - Jan Pietrzak - widowisko kabaretowe Discovery Channel 16.00 Wings 17.00 Extreme Machines 18.00 Ballooning over Everest 19.00 Super Natural 19.30 Arthur C. Clarke's Mysterious Universe 20.00 UFO 23.00 Discover Magazine 0.00 Justice Files 1.00 Ballooning over Everest 2.00 CIose BBC Prime 5.00 Tlz - Trapsand How to Get Out of Them 5.30 Tlz - Reflections on a Global Screen 6.00 BBC World News 6.20 Prime Weather 6.30 Wham Bam Strawberry Jam 6.45 Gordon the Gopher 6.55 Mortimer and Arabel 7.10 The Lowdown 7.35 Troublemakers 8.00 Blue Peter 8.25 Grange Hill Omnibus 9.00 Top of the Pops 9.25 Style Challenge 9.50 Ready Steady Cook 10.20 Prime Weather 10.25 All Creatures Great and Small 11.15 Yes Minister 11.45 Style Challenge 12.15 Ready, Steady Cook 12.45 Kilroy 13.30 Wildiile 14.00 All Creatures Great and Small 14.50 Robin and Rosie 15.05 Activ 8 15.30 Blue Peter 15.55 Grange Hill Omnibus ® 16.30 Top of the Pops 2 17.30 Antiques Roadshow 18.00 Lovejoy 19.00 Ballykissangel 20.00 Jorge Amado and His Tent of Miracles 21.00 To the Manor Born 21.30 A Question of Attribution 22.40 Secrets of a Long Life 23.00 Songs of Praise 23.35 Mastermind 0.05 Tlz - Going to School in Japan 0.30 Tlz - What's All This Fuss About lt? 1.30 Tlz - Why Me? Why Now? 2.00 Tlz - Disability:portrayal 4.00 Tlz - Deaf Awareness Week Eurosport 7.00 Tennis: ATP Tournament 8.45 Cycling: World Cycling Championships 16.00 Tennis: ATP Tour - CA Tennis Trophy 18.00 Judo: World Judo Championships 19.00 NASCAR:1 Winston Cup Series 21.30 Football 23.30 Sailing: Whitbread Round the World Race 0.00 Cycling: World Cycling Championships 0.30 Close MTV 6.00 Morning Videos 7.00 Kickstart 9.00 Road Rules 9.30 Singled Out 10.00 Hit List UK 12.00 News Weekend Edition 12.30 The Grind 13.00 Hit List UK 14.00 Music Programming Weekend 17.00 European Top 20 Countdown 19.00 So 90's 20.00 MTV Base 21.00 MTV Albums 21.30 Beavis & Butt-Head 22.00 The Head 22.30 The Big Picture 23.00 MTV Amour-Athon 2.00 Night Vldeos Sky News 6.00 Sunrise 7.45 Gardening With Fiona Lawrenson 7.55 Sunrise Continues 9.30 Business Week 11.00 SKY News 11.30 The Book Show 12.30 Week in Review: UK 13.30 Global Village 14.00 SKY News 14.30 Reuters Reports 15.00 SKY News 15.30 Target 16.00 SKY News 16.30 Week in Review: UK 17.00 Live at Frve 18.00 SKY News 19.30 Sportsline 20.00 SKY News 20.30 Business Week 21.00 SKY News 21.30 Showbiz Weekly 22.00 SKY National News 23.00 SKY News 23.30 CBS Weekend News 24.00 SKY News 0.30 ABC World News Tonight 2.00 SKY News 2.30 Business Week 3.00 SKY News 3.30 Week in Review: Intemational 4.00 SKY News 4.30 CBS Weekend News 5.00 SKY News 5.30 ABC World News Tonight CNN 5.00 World News 5.30 Inside Asia 6.00 World News 6.30 Moneyweek 7.00 World News 7.30 World Sport 8.00 World News 8.30 Global View 9.00 World News 9.30 Inside Europe 10.00 World News 10.30 World Sport 11.00 World News 11.30 Future Watch 12.00 World News 12.30 Science and Technology 13.00 World News 13.30 Computer Connection 14.00 World News 14.30 Earth Matters 15.00 World News 15.30 Pro Golf Weekly 16.00 World News 16.30 Showbiz This Week 17.00 World News 17.30 Moneyweek 18.00 World Report 18.30 World Report 19.00 World Report 19.30 World Report 20.00 World News 20.30 Inside Europe 21.00 World News 21.30 Diplomatic License 22.00 World News 22.30 World Sport 23.00 CNN World View 23.30 Style 0.00 UK Edition 1.00 Prime News 1.30 Inside Europe 2.00 Impact 3.30 Future Watch 4.00 World News 4.30 Moneyweek NBC 5.00 Travel Xpress 5.30 Inspiration 7.00 Hour of Power 8.00 Home and Garden Television 8.30 Home and Garden Television 9.00 Home and Garden Television 9.30 Home and Garden Television 10.00 Super Shop 11.00 Gillette World Sports Special 11.30 NBC Super Sport 12.00 Inside the PGA Tour 12.30 Inside the Senior PGA Tour 13.00 This Week in Baseball 13.30 Major League Baseball - Game of the Week 15.00 Time and Again 16.00 The McLaughlin Group 16.30 Meet the Press 17.30 VIP 19.00 Mr Rhodes 19.30 Five Star Adventure 20.00 This is the PGA Tour 21.00 The Best of the Tonight Show With Jay Leno 22.00 The Blackheath Poisonings 23.00 The Best of the Ticket NBC 23.30 VIP 0.00 The Best of the Tonight Show With Jay Leno 1.00 MSNBC Internight 2.00 VIP 2.30 Europe ý la carte 3.00 The Best of the Ticket NBC 3.30 Talkin' Jazz 4.00 Five Star Adventure 4.30 The Best of the Ticket NBC Cartoon Network/TNT 5.00 Omer and Ihe Starchild 5.30 lvanhoe 6.00 The Fruitties 6.30 Blinky Bill 7.00 The Smurfs 7.30 Wacky Races 8.00 Scooby Doo 8.30 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest 9.00 Dexter's Laboratory 9.30 Batman 10.00 The Mask 10.30 Johnny Bravo 11.00 Tom and Jerry 11.30 2 Stupid Dogs 12.00 The Addams Family 12.30 The Bugs and Daffy Show 13.00 Johnny Bravo 13.30 Cow and Chicken 14.00 Droopy: Master Detectrve 14.30 Popeye 15.00 The Real Story of... 15.30 Ivanhoe 16.00 2 Stupid Dogs 16.30 Dexter's Laboratory 17.00 The Mask 17,30 Batman 18.00 Tom and Jerry 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Scooby Doo 19.30 Cow and Chicken 20.00 Johnny Bravo 20.30 Batman Discovery 21.00 Kim 23.00 Lolíta 1.45 Children of the Damned 3.15 Endangered Species Sky 1 6.00 Hour of Power 7.00 My Little Pony 7.30 Street Sharks 8.00 Press Your Luck 8.30 Love Connection 9.00 Quantum Leap 10.00 Kung Fu: The Legend Continues 11.00 The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles 12.00 WWF Superstars 13.00 Rescue 13.30 Sea Rescue 14.00 Star Trek: Originals 15.00 Star Trek: Next Generation 16.00 Beach Patrol 17.00 Muppets Tonight 18.00 The Simpsons 18.30 The Simpsons 19.00 The Pretender 20.00 The Cape 21.00 The X-Files 22.00 Outer Limits 23.00 Forever Knight 0.00 Can't Hurry Love 0.30 LAPD 1.00 Fifth Corner 2.00 Hit Mix Long Play Sky Movies 7.00 The Buddysystem 8.50 The Return of Tommy Tricker 10.30 Little Big League 12.30 Curse of the Viking Grave 14.10 The Buddy System 16.00 The Karate Kid III 18.00 Little Big League 20.00 A Little Princess 22.00 The Bridges of Madison County 0,15 Leon 2.05 Search for Justice 3.40 Cry of the City 5.15 The Return of Tommy Tricker